


Rouge

by PinkPaperStars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is sad, Cheating, F/M, Jacques is a bastard man, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Unrequited Love, affair, alcohol use, bitter sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: For Seven years, Arthur has an affair with Jacques Schnee.
Relationships: Arthur Watts/Jacques Schnee, Jacques Schnee/Willow Schnee, One sided Arthur Watts/James Ironwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an Idea I had, IDK. I can't explain it.

He didn't expect Jacques of all people to notice. The man was quite wrapped up in himself. Self important and self involved. 

Arthur had worked with him for a few years, the Schnee Dust Company was a partner in establishing the climate controls of Atlas and Mantle. He was a shrewd businessman, and clever, Arthur would give him that. It took a bit of convincing to get him to agree to the project. Appealing to his ego and positioning it as a good public relations move for the company. 

It was how their relationship started, when Arthur was a graduate working for the Atlas Military. 

He wouldn't say he particularly enjoyed Jacques company, but he didn't loathe it either. He was used to men like Jacques. Men of Atlas high society. The show and dance of parading their wealth and influence around.

He'd watched his father do so since he was old enough to remember. To watch the first Dr. Watts discuss his work and social standing with others. Watching his beautiful young wife be paraded around parties like a prize. To be shown off, like having a brilliant and well behaved child was one of his father's accomplishments, and to be ushered away by nannies when he fussed.

Arthur hated the pomp, the polite conversation and silent judgements. He hated the politics of these social events. He would rather be in his office working, or reading alone at home with a glass of wine, or having a one night stand instead of this. 

Instead of standing across the room, watching James Ironwood navigate the politics of these kinds of parties well. To watch him smile and talk to others. To watch others flirt with him and be smiled back at warmly. 

He wanted it. 

Those warm blue eyes on him, smiling at him and laughing with him. To be flirted with. To be an object of James' attention and affection. Oh he wanted it. 

Or wanted to be away from seeing it happen. 

But one did not turn down an invite to a Schnee party. Even if he hated them. 

"Is my party boring you that much that you've become a wallflower, Arthur?" He looked away from James speaking with Willow, making a motion to pick the newborn girl out of her arms. 

"Well I've already met the guest of honor, and as much as I would like to be the center of her attention, it might make others jealous," He turned his body to Jacques. 

The two of them were somewhere between acquaintances and friends. He didn't know where they stood nor did he try very hard to figure it out. 

At least he could have a conversation with Jacques without wanting a lobotomy. 

"How thoughtful. Though I would dare say Weiss would prefer you to being passed around," Jacques chuckled and leaned against the wall beside him. Arthur had been by a few times in the first few months since Jacques second child had been born, mostly for work. But several times Willow had insisted he stay for a meal and get to hold the baby girl.

He didn't mind, he found her angelic little face and bright eyes that stared up at him charming. 

"Well she does have impeccable taste," He looked away from Jacques, across the room the women fawning over James and the baby. Weiss was content to be tucked in James arms. 

They stood quietly for a few moments, Arthur sipping his wine and Jacques watching him. 

"Does he know?" Jacques asked. 

"I'm not sure what your talking about," 

"Does James know you're in love with him?" Arthur looked away from the handsome black haired and blue eyes man across the room to the one beside him.

"I see the way you look at him. With desire and admiration," Jacques sipped at his whiskey. "You think no one notices, but I see it," 

Arthur doesn't respond, but sips at his wine. He knew Jacques was a perceptive man. He had to be, running a company as large as the Schnee Dust Company. That didn't make Arthur feel any less exposed.

"So he doesn't know then," Arthur's silence said enough for Jacques. "How terribly cliche of you. Lusting for a man who doesn't notice you," 

"What can I say, I'm a repressed gay man in the military. I am terribly cliche," 

"I'm disappointed. I thought you have better tastes than a ladder climber and boring man like James Ironwood," Jacques smirked, his hand resting on Arthur's arm. The scientist only rolled his eyes at the other. 

"Yes, why would I be interested in an intelligent and driven man?" 

"That you can't have, " It wasn't that Arthur didn't know that. That he was painfully aware James wasn't going to want to embrace him, make love to him, and be loved by him. It felt cruel to have it pointed out to him, still.

It didn't surprise him that Jacques was capable of that kind of cruelty. 

"Well we can't all get the world handed to us Jacques," He knew, it was going to be a hard lesson to his heart. When James figured it out and didn't return his feelings. But he was twenty six and in love. 

Despite all Arthur's intelligence, he was emotionally stupid, and fine with watching the metaphorical train barrel towards him. 

"Well maybe you can't," Jacques chuckled and leaned in close to his ear. "But I always get what I desire Arthur," 

It made him shudder a bit, the other's warm breath on his ear, the warm hand on his arm. He both understood and didn't understand at the same time. 

Jacques' implication of his desire. 

It made him feel hot and cold at the same time. Arthur had been wanted before, by others. Wanted for one night stands that felt good in the moment, but not great the morning after when he was left alone. To feel wanted was good. 

But Jacques was married. With two children now. And to a darling of a woman. Arthur enjoyed Willow's company. She had a softness and kindness that counteracted her husband's cunning and shrewd personality. 

"That's highly inappropriate Jacques," 

And it wasn't like it was the first time. Jacques had flirted with him before. And the lonely part of Arthur enjoyed it. The attention, the casual touches, and the double entendres. But there was a line that was inappropriate to cross. And acknowledging there was more to the flirting was a part of that line.

"It would be, if anyone else knew," Jacques chuckled and pulled away. "But I think you have a gift for keeping the truth and consequences from meeting," 

"I-" Arthur was a bit shocked at the boldness of Jacques. They had just been talking about how Arthur was in love with someone. And now Jacques was doing this. 

"I know. You love James. I'm just asking you to let me comfort you and your poor heart," Jacques chuckled and grinned at him. "To give you some relief from all those feelings trapped inside of your repression," 

Jacques patted him on the arm, before walking away, after some council member who came to his party. Always the man to want to grow his power and his influence, chasing power. 

Arthur stood there in a confused stupor. Composed but confused. He had been propositioned by a married man. A good looking man, but a married one nonetheless. He didn't know what to do with that knowledge. Both that Jacques wanted him and was willing to cheat on his wife, who had given birth only a few months ago. 

"What was that about?" James had approached him and asked. He had a look of concern on his face. While he was friendly with Jacques, Arthur knew James' didn't trust him. He thought he was sneaky and underhanded, only looking out for himself and his own interests. 

Which was the truth, but not something said in polite company. 

"Just a private question about the temperature regulation systems. But I believe Willow asked him not to discuss work so," Arthur lied, it was what people like him did. People who collected secrets. He had done it his whole life, it wasn't even something he had to try to do anymore. It was a second nature.

"Did you have your fill of baby Weiss? She is such a sweet thing," Arthur deflected, taking a good swig of his wine.

"She was starting to fuss. Willow said it was time to take her for a lay down," James swirled his half empty glass of scotch. 

"It's a lot to deal with being so young," Arthur agreed. Both of them remembered, being young and having to be well behaved at fancy parties for their families names. 

"True," 

"Are you staying much longer? I know you hate these things," 

"I was thinking of leaving soon. It's been a few hours. And if Willow is occupied it will be easier to slip out unnoticed," It was hard to say no to Willow when she asked him to stay. 

"Shall we share a taxi then?" Arthur threw back the last of his wine.

"Let's," 

\-- 

It was an accident. 

At least it was what Arthur told himself. 

He had been quite good over the last few months, brushing off the other's flirting. Since the party, Jacques had emboldened his flirting. It seemed since Arthur was now awake, Jacques didn't seem to have the need to be subtle about his advances anymore. 

His words were more direct. His hands lingered longer on Arthur's body. Double entendres were boldly worded remarks. 

It was worse that Jacques was capable of being charming. And Arthur knew he was only being so because he wanted something from Arthur. 

Even knowing, it didn't stop him from getting swept up in it from time to time. It meant not pushing the other's hands away as quickly as he should. Laughing at bold remarks instead of giving him a flattening look. And giving Jacques an inch meant him taking a mile. 

It was how he found himself sitting on Jacques' desk, the other man standing between his legs and kissing him. 

He hadn't meant to stay for a drink after their meeting. 

He hadn't meant to have a second glass of scotch. 

He hadn't meant to kiss the thirty one year old man. 

But he had. 

And one kiss turned into more. It led to Jacques pulling him into his lap. In the plush armchair in his study. Arthur tangled his fingers into the others thick black hair. The taste of Jacques' expensive scotch and his warm mouth were good. It was intoxicating to kiss the other. 

Jacques was quick with his hands, untucking his shirt and touching him wherever he wanted. Down his sides, over his thighs and up his back. It felt like the man wanted him so badly, and was going to explore every inch of him now that he could. His hands pulled off Arthur's jacket. His tongue lavished in Arthur's mouth. 

And he wanted this. 

To be the object of someone's desires. Even if for a night. To actually be desired, not just someone to lay for the night. To be wanted and to feel wanted. Even if it wasn't by the person he loved.

It had been a long time.

"Get up and take your pants off," 

Arthur stood up and Jacques did as well. He should have said no. Or left. He shouldn't be doing this. Jacques was walking over to the door. And Arthur should have followed him and left.

But he undid his belt and slacks, letting them fall to the floor, as Jacques locked the door to his study. 

The man looked over him, taking in the sight of Arthur standing there. Bare legs and only wearing his shirt and tie. He was stepping out of his slacks and his shoes. 

"Exquisite," Jaques' blue eyes drank in the sight. It made Arthur feel seen, and it felt good. Jacques sauntered across the room towards him, a smirk on his face. He looked like he was claiming something that was rightfully his. 

"I always imagined you'd look good naked, I see I was correct," his hands slid under Arthur's shirt, resting on his hips. His fingers dipped in the edges of his briefs. 

"You won't need these, but I do appreciate being able to take them off myself," Jacques chuckled. He leaned back in to kiss Arthur again. And Arthur wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. 

Jacques was a demanding kisser, he led Arthur through it, took control of it, and dominated it. Arthur let him, opened up for him and let him lay claim to his mouth. Jacques' hand slid into his briefs, before grabbing and kneading at his cheeks. His soft skinned hands and their rough actions felt good. 

He walked them backwards, Jacques leading as Arthur followed. It was like a dance, one of the few that Arthur was actually good at. It was several steps backwards before his backside bumped against the desk. And after a few more moments of being fondled roughly, Jacques pushed his briefs down his thighs. Arthur's erection slid free of his underwear. 

One of Jacques' hands slid around his waist and grabbed Arthur's cock, giving it a few lazy strokes. 

"Well I'm flattered," he chuckled and kissed Arthur's neck. "Why don't you get on the desk?" 

The engineer removed his arms from the others shoulders and used them to push himself up and onto the desk. Jaqcues pulled his briefs down his legs, tossing them aside. He took his suit jacket off, and slid up the sleeves of his dress shirt, taking in the view of a barely dressed Arthur, sitting on the edge of his desk. 

"Aren't you quite a sight," Jacques chuckled and spread Arthur's legs. 

And that was how he ended up on Jacques desk, hands pushing his thighs open. 

And it felt good. To kiss him, to touch him. To be touched by him. 

Jacques' hand was wrapped lazily around his cock, stroking it slowly as Arthur groaned into his mouth. They kissed, and Arthur pulled on the other man's expensive shirt. Jacques bit at his lower lip, opening his mouth up to take, and take. More and more. To devour him. 

And God it felt good. 

Arthur slid his hands down the froth of the other’s chest, down to the front of the other’s slacks. He undid the man’s belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled the zipper down. His hand slid into the other’s pants, and underwear. His hand wrapped around Jacques' erection. It felt good in his hand. And feeling the other groan into his mouth. 

Arthur knows that it’s not not love Jacques is feeling when he bends him over the desk. It’s pride. Pride, like he’s claiming some sort of prize. That he’s won over James, over Arthur’s love of James and given into his desire for attention and affection. 

Arthur is his prize, as slides inside of him. Arthur’s groans as the other fills him up, shudders as the other’s hips connect with his backside. 

“You feel good Arthur,” His hands wrap around the other’s hips. “You are perfect around my cock,” 

Arthur gasped, as the other slid in and out of him. His legs spread and his torso pressed against the desk. And it felt divine, to be fucked. 

“You better only be thinking or me,” 

Arthur didn’t need to be reminded. 

Jacques did not make love to him. Was not sweet and kind. There were no sweet nothing’s to be whispered. He took him. Fucked him. Arthur was something sweet for him to take and enjoy. Something for Jacques to enjoy. 

It didn’t help that Arthur thoroughly enjoyed himself as well. That Jacques made his toes curl, made him grab onto the edge of the desk, and made him moan with enjoyment. 

Jacques made a mess of him. Left his legs shaking and his knees weak with a good orgasm. Left him sweaty and satisfied as he pulled out on him, and tucked himself back into his slacks. 

Jacques admired the sight of his cum running down Arthur’s thighs, of his thoroughly debauched body. Of Arthur looking over his shoulder at the other, a mixed look satisfaction and a realization of what he’d done. 

“Don’t feel ashamed my dear,” Jacques gave him a slight snack on his backside. “There’s nothing wrong with us enjoying ourselves,” 

“You are a married man,” Arthur said. He pulled himself off the desk, bending down to gather his discarded underwear and pants. He felt dirty, messy, and ashamed of what he’d just done. He pulled his underwear back on. 

“Arthur, my dear. My marriage has nothing to do with this,” Jacques tucked his shirt back into his slacks. 

“What I did was deplorable,” How stupid could he be. To want to be felt and adored. To be loved that he would accept a mockery of those feelings just to feel something. Just to feel wanted for a while. “This can’t happen again,” Arthur said as we pulled his slacks back on. 

“You say that now,” Jacques said, stepping forward and kissing the other softly. “But you’ll come back to me. And we can enjoy ourselves again.” 

“It won’t,” 

“Why? Why let others' sense of morality dictate what you can and cannot enjoy?” Arthur frowned softly. 

“I don’t love you,”

“Of course not. I’m not asking you to love me,” Jacques ran his hand through Arthur’s hair. “Just let me comfort you while you pine for James,” 

“I won’t do this again Jacques,” 

“I’m sure you won’t Arthur,” He kissed him again. “And you’ll tell James you love him and you’ll get married and live happily ever after,” 

“That cruel of you,” 

“Life is cruel, you know this well,” Arthur frowned. “I won’t be cruel to you. I won’t lie to you, I won’t make promises to you I can’t keep. I’ll please you and be good to you.”

“This won’t happen again, Jacques,”

Jacques didn’t respond, he only kissed Arthur again. 

\-- 

After the second time, Arthur said it wouldn't happen again. He said the same thing the third time, and the fourth time. He wasn’t sure how many times it happened before he stopped protesting that it wouldn’t happen again.

It was a selfish thing for Arthur to keep doing. Using Jacques to comfort him, to make him feel loved and desired even if it was only for a little while. Jacques was married, and had two children. And Arthur was in love with someone else. 

But Jacques doesn't mind that Arthur doesn't love him. For him, it's enough to be desired, to have Arthur sexually.

And the sex is good, despite the need to be discreet. It wasn’t like they could meet up at hotels, it would draw attention to Jacques activities. No, a hotel was not an option for the public figure who would have his comings and goings from hotels being noted. 

They had to be more discreet than that. 

Many of their trysts happened in Jacques offices, at the Schnee Dust Company and at his home. Under the guise of them meeting for work. The occasional encounter happened in Arthur’s loft, though those were few and far between. 

Jacques, for all his bravado, was quite good at being discreet. 

And Arthur had no desire to publicize that he was sleeping with Jacques Schnee, or a married man. No, the complication of that being publicly known was nothing he wanted to deal with. 

Jacques had quite the knack for sending him dirty messages in between the times they could meet up. Vivid and descriptive messages that would have made him blush if he wasn’t used to hearing such things in person from the other man. 

It did keep him interested in the time they were apart, exchanging flirty and sexual messages. It kept him wrapped up in his affair with Jacques, and he wouldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the affair. Despite the shame that came with knowing he was sleeping with a married man, he quite enjoyed the attention. 

It was a pitiful thing, to want to enjoy the attention, despite that fact that in the end someone was going to get hurt. 

\--

Arthur was laying in his bed, watching the other man get dressed. Arthur was sweaty and thoroughly satisfied, stretched out in his bed. Jacques didn’t stick around long after he thoroughly debauched him. He often showered, dressed, and left him laying there. 

Today Jacques seemed to be in a hurry after he was finished with Arthur. He didn’t take a shower after he got out of bed. Arthur raised his head and looked over at the other as he tied his tie. 

"Late for a meeting?" Arthur asked, stretching like an overgrown cat in his bed. 

"No. Willow is pregnant again, and wants me to spend more time at home," 

Jacques said, like it was no big deal. Like it didn't matter the slightest that he should be at home attending to his pregnant wife instead of screwing Arthur. 

"Hopefully this time we have a son," 

"I'm sure both of your daughters will be exceptional young women," 

"True. But it would be preferable to have a son to take over the company," 

Arthur rolled his eyes. Jacques was such a stuffy man sometimes. So traditional for a man who seemed like he wanted nothing more than to have sex with another man. It was annoying, and he didn’t care for it. 

Personally, Jacques wasn’t a very good person, but Arthur supposed he wasn’t either. Considering his state of undress and that about twenty minutes ago he was getting fucked by the man. 

Jacques was good for orgasms. Really good. Aside from that, Arthur wasn’t so sure how he felt about him. 

“You’re ruining my afterglow of my orgasm,”

“Sorry dear,” Jacques chuckled, straightening out his hair. Since Arthur quite enjoyed running his hands through it and grabbed it while his legs were spread and he was on his back. The thick black hair with touches of grey in it. 

After the other finished straightening himself up, Jacques sat down on the side of the bed. He leaned over and rested his hand on Arthur’s back. Like he wanted nothing to climb back into the bed with Arthur instead of heading back home. Arthur looked up at the other and smirked a bit. 

“Am I seducing you again?”

“Well you are quite the picture. Naked and barely covered by a blanket,” Jacques chuckled leaning over to kiss the other on the forehead. “Practically inviting me to fuck you again,” 

Arthur laughed softly. “Could you? I wouldn’t mind it,” 

“Don’t tempt me. Willow will throw a fit if I’m not home for dinner,” Jacques hand ran down his back. 

“Then you should get going, You won’t want to upset Willow,” The hand stopped on his lower back, rubbing his thumb against the skin on his back. It felt good and Jacques' hand was warm against his skin. The hand lingered on his back, and Jacques' face had several complicated emotions mingled on it. And for Arthur it was easier not to think about it.

“Are you going to walk me to the door?” 

“If I get up, then you definitely won’t be leaving any time soon. I’m not getting dressed,”

“Alright, I will see you again soon,” Jacques leaned over and kissed him. It was soft, lips pressed against Arthur's. Tongue gently slipping into his. The kind of kiss shared between lovers. A sweet goodbye, a promise for the next time. And after several moments, Jacques pulled away, from the kiss and from Arthur skin. 

And with that he left Arthur alone in the bed. 

It was a few minutes after Jaques left that Arthur crawled out of bed. He didn’t feel warm and good anymore, left alone in his apartment by his lover. He felt cold, leaving the bed and heading into the bathroom alone. 

He always felt cold and alone after Jacques left him, and returned to his family. 

He did his best to push it from his mind, taking a warm shower.

\-- 

Willow and the children were away. She took Winter, Wiess and the six month old Whitely were going to Argus to stay at the summer home for a few weeks. So the children could visit with their Maternal grandparents. And normally Jacques would go with them, however he had insisted that he was needed at the company, and couldn’t take the time away. 

That and it gave him an excuse to stay home and spend time with his lover, and away from his wife and children. 

Arthur tried not to think about that. That Jacques would rather spend time with him than his wife and family. 

It did not mean that he wasn’t going to take advantage of the situation. 

“Fuck Arthur, just like that, keep going,” Jacques was sitting against the head board of his bed. His hands grabbing onto Arthur’s ass. Blankets were rumpled behind them on the bed. Arthur’s hands were on Jacques shoulders and his legs spread on either side of the other. 

His feet and knees dug into the bed as he rode the other’s cock. He ignored the complicated thoughts about what their relationship was. Ignored the fact that he was in Jacques and Willow’s bed, riding someone’s husband’s cock. 

He focused on the other’s hands on ass, grabbing and kneading at it. Focusing on the feeling of the other’s cock inside him, and making sure that Jacques cock was pressing into his prostate, and pleasuring himself as he rode him. 

“God dammit Arthur, I’m going to cum,” 

“Not yet, I’m not there yet,” 

“Then hurry up,” 

"Shut up," Arthur rolled his eyes. He grabbed tighter onto Jacques shoulders, and dug in toes deeper into the sheets. He leaned back and closed his eyes, riding the other man's cock harder. 

His thighs were starting to cramp, but he was so close. He ignored the burning muscles in legs and lower back, chasing after his orgasm. His voice getting louder, and groans getting more desperate. 

Finally, finally, when Jacques grabbed his cock and gave him a few good strokes, and told him to cum, the orgasm ripped through his body. Arthur dug his nails into Jacques shoulders, feeling Jacques fingers dig into his thighs as he came. Arthur came on his own torso, as the other orgasmed inside of him.   
And he did his best not to think about being in Jacques and Willow’s bed with Jacques cum inside of him. Instead he just focused on how good it felt, and enjoyed his orgasm. 

After a few moments, he relaxed and climbed out of the other’s lap. His legs felt like jelly, as he laid down beside Jacques in his bed. The other looked quite satisfied with himself, as he looked over Arthur’s naked body. Like he was admiring a piece of art. A hand ran down his back, sweaty as he was, the touch made him shiver. 

“Are you going to stay the rest of the week, while Willow is away?” 

There was a part of him, a part that Arthur vehemently denied and pushed down, deep inside of himself, that wasn’t fully against the idea of playing house with Jacques. To pretend that the man he’d been sleeping with for over two years was his and his alone. That he wasn’t someone’s dirty secret. 

He wasn’t sure if it was just his desire to be loved, or if he was starting to develop feelings for Jacques. 

“Not likely. It’s inconvenient for getting to and from the base,” 

Jacques had a sour look on his face, like a petulant child, that was told he couldn’t have his favourite toy whenever he wanted. He was used to getting what he wanted. The fact that Arthur was laying naked in his bed that evening was evidence enough of that.

“You could at least stay tonight, and I could - “

Jacques thought was interrupted by a knock and the bedroom door opening. “Master Schnee, I oh - “

The Butler paused in the doorway, at the sight of Arthur and Jacques, naked in the bed. Arthur scrambled for the blanket, grabbing it to cover himself up.

“My word, I’m sorry Sir,” Klein, Arthur was sure that was the man’s name, said. 

“Klein, in the future please wait for a response before entering,” Jacques said coolly. He got out of bed, seemingly annoyed. 

“Yes sir,” 

“Thank you. This was not something you saw, if you’d like to keep your job,”

“Of course, Sir,” The man turned to leave the room. 

“I’ll be taking a shower then. I suppose you’ll leave while I’m in the shower Arthur?” Arthur swallowed hard, getting the blanket around his shoulders. He nodded in response to the other. “Alright I’ll be seeing you then,” 

With a click, Jacques disappeared into the master bathroom. Arthur was left alone, his heart racing in his chest. It took him a few moments, to calm down enough to throw the blanket off and get dressed in a hurry. 

He did not want to be in the house anymore. He just wanted to go home and shower off the dirty feelings in his soul. Not that there was enough scrubbing in the world that would get rid of the feeling. That he already knew. And that he had already dealt with. 

Arthur, dressed, hurried from the room and down the stairs. He kept his eyes averted from Klein as he walked past him, muttering an apology. 

“If I may, Dr. Watts,” The older man said, holding out his jacket, to help him into it. 

“Oh no, I can, I mean,” Arthur stammered, stuttering over his words , and reaching to take the jacket from the man. 

“Dr. Watts. You are a good man,” Klein continued, holding out the jacket for Arthur to take. “You deserve more than to be someone’s secret. Please take that to heart,” Arthur kept his eyes firmly on the floor. He took his jacket from the man and slid it over his shoulders. 

“Shall I call you a car, Dr. Watts?” 

“No thank you Klein,” Arthur replied, buttoning up his jacket. “Have a good night,” 

“You as well,” 

Arthur pushed the complicated thoughts to the back of his mind. He did his best to compartmentalize as he stepped out into the only evening. He could think about how dirty he felt after he got home for a shower. 

\-- 

“I’m in love with you,” 

He didn’t know why he had let it slip now. He’d been in love with James for so long, and had been so careful about not saying anything to him for years. It was probably the bottle of expensive whiskey, a gift for his thirtieth birthday from Jacques. As well as an apology that he couldn’t be with Arthur for the night. 

Wiess had a dance recital. 

He was four drinks into the bottle, contemplating if this was going to be the rest of his life. Sitting alone in his condo, waiting for Jacques to finish with his family to come and see him? Drinking alone on important dates while Jacques spent his time playing the part of the head of the Schnee family? Instead of being with his lover? And when had he started thinking of Jacques as his lover?

He had sent an angry message, telling Jacques not to come over. 

And when his phone rang, Arthur had answered it with an annoyed ‘what?’ 

It was how James came to be sitting across the table from Arthur, a glass of Jacques’ whiskey in his hand, with a surprised look on his face. There was food on the table. James, the thoughtful friend, knew that his drunk friend was going to need to eat something. 

The warm spices of curry and rice, as well as naan and samosas filled his kitchen as a silence fell between the friends. Arthur’s face was in his hand, as he blinked slowly at the other. 

“I, um, how long?” James asked, shocked at what to say. 

“About ten or so years,”

“I didn’t know,” James sputtered, clearly flabbergasted at what Arthur had just admitted to him. It took him a moment before he shook his head softly. “Arthur you're drunk,” 

“Yes. But it doesn’t change the fact that I love you,” Arthur pushed his glass aside, grabbing for one of the samosas. He was hungry, and would hate himself in the morning if he didn’t eat something. 

“I, you’re not joking are you?”

“I assure you I’m not,” Arthur tossed back the last of his whiskey. It burned on the way down, meant to be sipped and enjoyed. Not tossed back like someone in their early twenties trying to get plastered. He made a face, taking another bit of the food in his hand. 

“I’m flattered Arthur but,” 

“You don’t think of me like that,”

“I’m sorry,” James looked down at the drink in his hands. “You’ll always be one of my closest friends,” 

“Spare me the fate,” Arthur rolled his eyes. He stood up, stumbling a bit as he did. James got out of his chair, setting a hand on Arthur’s back and grabbing his arm. Keeping the doctor upright and on his feet. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was warm and concerned. It was too much for him. 

“No, I’m drunk and in love with my best friend,” Arthur whined a bit, stumbling trying to push away from James. The larger man wasn’t going to let him go. He was a good man like that, not the kind of person to just let a drunk person stumble around and potentially hurt themselves. 

“I’m sorry,” 

“That doesn’t make it better,” The tears welled up in his eyes. James’ arm wrapped around his waist and started to walk him through the condo and towards the bedroom. Arthur knew he was going to feel terrible in the morning. Not just from the hangover, but from finally, finally saying something and getting rejected. It took a bit of effort for them to get down the hall and into the bedroom. Arthur didn’t bother undressing, but he laid down in his bed. James left for a moment, before coming back and getting Arthur to drink a glass of water. 

“Better?” 

“No,” 

“I know,” James brushed Arthur’s hair off his forehead, and wiped his tears from under his eyes. “You’ll find someone Arthur. Who loves you,”

“You don’t know that,” 

“I do. You’re wonderful and deserve someone who loves you,” James smiled a bit as Arthur took a hold of his hand. “And I’ll be there to make sure they treat you right,” 

“Don’t hate me,” Arthur asked, his eyes fluttering closed. He was drunk and emotional and tired. What a terrible birthday this was.

“I won’t. Go to sleep okay?” Arthur nodded, holding onto James’ hand until he fell asleep. 

\-- 

It had been a bad day. Arthur wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and ignore the rest of the world going on around him. James had been a bit distant over the last several months, not that he minded. James was entitled to his space, especially considering what he said to the other on his birthday. He could take the time he needed to get comfortable with knowing Arthur’s feelings.It wasn’t like they weren’t friends, they just had a bit of distance now. 

Work was bad that day. He was struggling with his conceptualizing his project, and finding the time for doing it. Especially when the doctor had to drop everything when wounded hunters and soldiers that came in. And today was one of those days. Several people came into the medical bay in urgent need of care. 

And several of them didn’t make it through their surgeries. 

It was definitely a night he didn’t want to be bothered. 

But Jacques showed up as his condo, with a nice bottle of wine. “Are you going to invite me in?” Arthur blinked at the other man a few times. He wanted to tell him no, and to tell him to leave. But Jacques lifted his free hand to the other’s face and touched his cheek softly. 

“What’s wrong dear?” 

It was not a question he really ever expected for Jacques to ask. Not with the car in his voice and concern in his eyes. It was strange, but made him waver in his want to wave the other off. He took a step forward, his hands reaching out, taking hold of Jacques’ jacket lapels. Arthur pressed his face into the other’s shoulder, tears welling up in his eyes. Jacques guided them back into the entryway, closing the door behind him. 

It was a silly thing. He knew that he couldn’t save everyone. He had lost several patients today and it had been a bad few months. And he wanted James to comfort him. That wasn’t going to happen. 

“Come on, let’s sit down,” 

Jacques wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him into his own home. Arthur sat down on the couch alone for a few moments. He wiped his eyes with his thumbs. Trying to stop the tears that seemed to keep leaking from his eyes. He heard a pop of the cork from the wine bottle, before Jacques came into the livingroom. The bottle was pressed into Arthur’s hands. 

“This isn’t going to help,” Arthur said, but took the bottle from the other. 

“It’s not supposed to,” Jacques sat down beside him. An arm wrapped around Arthur’s shoulder, and pulled him to lean against Jacques. Arthur slumped against the other’s shoulder, before taking a sip of the red wine. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jacques asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“Not really,” And Jacques accepted the answer. He kissed against Arthur’s hair softly. He rubbed his thumb against Arthur’s shoulder. They sat in silence for several minutes, Arthur sipping from the bottle and Jacques’ arm around him. 

“I just, I lost several patients today,” 

“I’m sorry,” Jacques’ cheek rested against his head. 

“I should be used to it by now, I know I can’t save everyone,” 

“It’s alright to have hard days,” Jacques thumb rubbed against his shoulder. “You have a hard job, sometimes it’s going to affect you my dear,” Arthur was quiet for a few moments. Content to lean against the other and sip from the bottle of wine. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sully your night like this. If you give me a few minutes we can-” 

“Arthur, it’s fine. Just relax for the evening,” Jacques kissed the other on the hair softly. Arthur pulled his legs onto the couch and tucked them under himself. He closed his eyes, and just relaxed against the other’s side.

It wasn’t what they would normally do with their evenings together, but it was what Arthur needed for the evening.

\-- 

Arthur could pinpoint that night, the night that Jacques held him and let Arthur drink his expensive wine from the bottle, letting him alternate between crying and talking to him. It was a night that something shifted between them. 

Something that made their relationship not just about sexual gratification. They had conversations, dinners, and sex didnt feel like it was just about orgasms.

Their kisses were longer and softer. Their touches were sweeter and more intimate. 

Jacques doesn’t just whisper filthy things, but words of love and adoration. And Arthur whispers them back. 

Arthur is sure that Jaques was in love with him longer than he was in love with Jacques. 

Was Jacques content, just to have Arthur in any way? Or was he waiting to see if James broke Arthur’s heart? If James had loved Arthur back, would he have let him go? Arthur doubted that last one, he hadn’t let anything else stop him so far from getting Arthur. 

Arthur wouldn’t say that he stopped loving James, it still hurt his heart. Knowing the first person he loved would not love him, not in the way he loved him. But he still loved James. 

He just also had feelings for Jacques. 

Some days it was easier than others. When he had Jacques to himself, laying in his bed and kissing along his body. When the rest of the world felt so far away. Where Arthur didn’t have to think about the fact that Jacques had a lovely wife and three lovely children. 

Some days it was harder than others. When he watched Jacques from across the room. When Arthur watched his lover dance with his beautiful wife. And wrap his arm around her in public. Knowing he would never have that. When the Schnee children grabbed at his hands and called him uncle. Knowing that he loved the children, but if the rest of the Schnee family found out what happened, he would destroy their family. 

Arthur knew that if he kept loving Jacques, he wasn’t going to have an easy life. He’s relationship was never going to be out in the open. He was always going to be Jacques' dirty secret. 

And Arthur wasn’t sure how long he could live like that.

\-- 

They were enjoying a meal in Arthur’s apartment. It was a nice meal that Arthur had picked up on his way home, and an excellent bottle of wine that Jacques had brought over. It wasn’t a special occasion, it had been a long week for both of them and they just wanted to relax for a few hours. 

And they would have, if Jacques scroll would stop getting messages. Every time he replied, several more messages came through. 

Willow wanted him to come home, and have dinner. 

“Blasted woman,” Jacques sneered, tossing the scroll onto the table. “I’m sorry dear for the interruptions,” Arthur didn’t say anything, instead taking a bite of his steak. Jacques lifted his glass, taking a sip of the wine. 

“She has been driving me crazy. Wanting to know where I am and what I’m doing at all times,” He tossed back the last of his wine from his glass.He picked up the bottle again, to fill his glass. “I’m afraid we may have to cut our evening short. I’ll have to leave and deal with this,” 

“Again?” It had been happening a lot the last few months. 

“I’m sorry,” Jacques sighed, taking another sip of his wine. “I don’t want to let her interrupt our time together, but I do have expectations to meet, She is my wife after all,” 

“But you hate her,” 

“I do,” His voice didn’t waiver.

“So leave her,” Arthur blinked at the other, putting his fork and knife down. “Leave her and be with me. And we can be happy,” 

“It’s not so simple Arthur. We have children together and I have a reputation to uphold,” Jacques scowled slightly. 

“You're worried that I’ll sully your reputation then?” Arthur pushed that plate away from himself. 

“Of course this will. Arthur, you're not so innocent to know that this kind of scandal would hurt both of us,” Jacques sighed, taking another sip of his wine. 

“I don’t care about my reputation, I love you. And I’d rather deal with some social fall out if it means to be happy with you,” 

“I can’t take the hit to my reputation,” Jacques had a sour look on his face. “Can you imagine the tabloids? Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, leaves his wife for his male lover? It’d be horrific for the company. And My children would be scandalized,”

Arthur slams his hand on the table. 

“Is your reputation more important to you than I am?”

“I have worked for years to get to where I am Arthur, Nothing is more important to me than that,” Jacques snapped back at him. Arthur grabbed the bottle of wine off the table and stood up. He was angry as he took a swig from it, to stop him from yelling back at Jacques. 

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I’m going to throw my life away Arthur,” Jacques looked at the other, his legs crossed as he looked over Jacques. “Don’t be so naive. Not everyone gets happy endings,”

“Screw you Jacques,” 

“You knew what this was. You knew this would never be in the open,” Jacques stood up, taking a few steps over to Arthur. “I was why I pursued you in the first place. Because you have a gift for keeping truth and consequence from meeting,” 

“Things are different now though Jacques,” Arthur leaned against the kitchen counter, looking over Jacques. His black hair was starting to grey. He was handsome, and Arthur loved him. 

“Because you love me,” 

“Yes,”

“That doesn’t change anything. I loved you for years, and I wasn’t demanding you stop loving James and love me,” Jacques snarled at him.

“I don’t want to be your dirty secret anymore!” Arthur yelled back. After seven years, Arthur had enough. He had enough of being Jacques’ dirty secret. He had enough of heartbreak. Enough of not being put first. Enough of being the second choice of others. Enough of being used. 

It wasn’t just Jacques, it was James and work too. His proposals were being passed over. And his ideas were being taken and reworked for other purposes. He wanted to help people, to protect people, and they were taking his work and making them into means of controlling the population. Everything he was working towards was crumbling around him. And the one thing he had, being in love with Jacques was taking advantage of him again. 

Just like everyone else. 

“Well we don’t always get what we want Arthur,” Jacques kissed him on the cheek. “You should be used to keeping secrets by now. Top secret military man, and all the dirty laundry of your parents,” 

“Don’t bring that up,” 

“I’m not like your father Arthur. I’m not going to murder my wife to have my mistress,”

“Shut up,” 

“What? You don’t want to talk about this? Then you shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place. You know this was going to be the answer,” Jacques sighed, putting the glass on the counter. “I wanted to have a good night, and you had to ruin it,” 

With Jacques hands on his waist, Arthur set the bottle down on the counter. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Jacques’ shoulder. He knew that Jacques was waiting for him to apologise. For ruining their evening by bringing this up.

But he wasn’t going to do so. Not tonight. 

“You’re just like my father. Controlling and horrible. Willing to step on anyone to get what you want,” 

“And you’re just like your mother. A whore willing to spread their legs in the name of being loved,” Jacques sighed and Arthur pushed him away. 

“Get out,” 

“Arthur, don’t be like this,”

“Shut up, just get out. I’m done for tonight,” He was tired, emotionally. He didn’t want to fight, he didn’t want to feel so terrible about himself. He was tired of feeling used and exploited. And having Jacques stand there with his hands on Arthur’s body while he called him a whore was too much for tonight. He just wanted to be alone for a while. 

“Fine. Good night Arthur,” He waited for Jacques to leave, for the door to close. He grabbed the bottle of wine and slid down to sit on the kitchen floor. 

What had his life become? 

What was he going to do with his life?

\-- 

It had been several weeks, since Arthur had had his fight with Jacques. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t on going. The messages they sent back to one another were tense and a bit hostile. Arthur was annoyed with Jacques and his insistence that things were fine the way they were, and Jacques wasn’t giving an inch. Arthur was restless, wanting something, though unsure what to change. 

The message from Willow came as a surprise. Asking if Arthur could stop by after work. It wasn’t often she asked him to come by so unexpectedly. If she or the kids wanted to see him, they would normally arrange for a day the following week for him to come over and visit. 

Arthur agreed, hoping that nothing was wrong with Willow or the children. It wasn’t the first time that Arthur had come by the house to look over one of them while ill. It was never anything too serious, but having a Doctor take a look helped calm Willow’s nerves sometimes. 

The sun was setting in the evening sky by the time Arthur arrived. Too early for Jacques to be home, it was what he had intended, still avoiding his lover for the time being. 

He knocked on the door, and was let in by Klein with a soft look in his eyes. He took Arthur’s jacket, and called out to let Willow know her guest had arrived.

Arthur waited for a few minutes, rubbing his arms to warm up from the cold evening. He was thinking about the work he had to do for the next few weeks. He had a meeting with James the next day, about a project based off of his repurposed ideas that he was supposed to work on. 

The click of approaching heels made him look up and drop his hands from his arms. He took a few steps towards the beautiful woman, with an unreadable look on her face. He opened his arms, going in to give the woman a hug. 

“Willow, dear, how have you -” 

He was interrupted by a slap across his face. The sound echoing in the empty entryway of the house, and ringing in his ears. His cheek stung, as she slapped him with all of her might. 

“What-” 

“How dare you Arthur!” Her voice was harsh, and she had a sour look on her face. “I invite you into my house. You know my children! They love you. They call you uncle, for heaven's sakes!” 

“I-” He was surprised, his hand moved to cover the hot pain in his cheek. “What are you talking about?” 

“How long have you been sleeping with my husband!” Willow yelled at him. 

“Willow I,” Arthur stuttered, and tripped over his words. He wasn’t sure what to say. What did she know, how much did she know? How did she find out? He just blinked at the woman a few times, not how much or little to say. 

“Jacques, he said he’d been sleeping with you. But he won’t tell me how long,” Her eyes cold as she looked at him. “Tell me the truth Arthur. You owe me that,” 

Arthur took a deep breath. “You don’t want to know Willow. It will only make it worse,” Willow slapped him again, her hand catching his ear. Her wedding ring knocked against his skull. She pulled back again to smack him again. This time he grabbed her wrist, not hard, but enough to stop her from slapping him again. 

“That’s enough slapping Willow,” 

“How dare you,” She struggled against him for a few moments. Klein hovered nearby, ready to step in needed. But Arthur was going to keep calm. Willow had a right to be upset, and he understood that. He understood why she was upset. That didn’t mean he was going to stand there and get slapped. 

She struggled a bit, before stopping. She had tears in her eyes and Arthur felt for her. He really did. Willow was a kind and loving woman, and he wanted to take back all the pain he caused the woman. 

Saying I’m sorry didn’t seem like enough for the pain he caused her. But he said it anyways. 

“Are you in love with him?” She asked, tears streaming down her face. He let go of her wrists and gently brushed the tears from her face. 

“I am,” 

“How long has this been going on?” Willow wanted answers, But he knew it would only make it worse. So Arthur shook his head softly. “Are you going to take him away from me?”

“No, I won’t,” 

“Okay,” She sniffled a bit, wiping her face. She blinked at him a few times. “Will you stop sleeping with my husband? Or are you going to tear my family apart?”

“I’ll stop. I promise,” 

“I won’t forgive you,” 

“Please don’t,” He brushed her hair out of her face. Arthur took a few steps back, before turning to grab his jacket. “I’m sorry,”

“I know, it doesn’t make it better Arthur,” 

And he agreed, as he pulled on his jacket. Arthur wrapped the jacket tightly around himself and headed back out into the cold. The icy winds only made his cheek burn more.

\--

Arthur was in his office, staring blankly at the files in front of him. Yesterday’s events playing over and over in his mind. He wasn’t really reading the files, more concerned about what was going to come of his talk with Willow the day before. Jacques had not contacted him yet, regarding the situation. He didn’t know how this situation was going to play out. 

He did know that he was going to keep his agreement to Willow. He wasn’t going to sleep with Jacques anymore. If Jacques wanted him, then Jacques would leave his wife to be with him. If he didn’t, then Arthur wasn’t going to continue with that relationship anymore. 

He didn’t even hear James walk into his office. He perked up when the cup of coffee was set down in front of him. 

“Arthur are you alright?” 

It was a strange to hear coming from James. From that fateful night three years ago, when he had confused his love, James had started to pull away from him. They were friends, but not the way they used to be. They had been much closer before, and they had spent more time together before. Now it felt like they were holding each other at an arm's length. 

“I’m fine,” Arthur took a sip of the coffee and looked up at the other. 

“What happened to your face?” James’ hand came across the desk to touch Arthur’s face. His metal hand felt cool against the bruise skin. And Arthur wanted to lean into the touch.

But he didn’t. He swatted James’ hand away from his face. He took a sip of his coffee.

“It’s nothing James. Tell me about the position,”

“Arthur,” The other’s voice was soft. 

“Work first. If there is time we’ll talk about it after,” 

James looked like he was going to argue the point. He had that fiery look in his eyes. Ready to fight and get his way. It was something that Arthur had admired about him. As a man that wasn’t good at fighting for what he wanted. He’d given up James, he’d given up his ideas to be twisted, he’d given up his pride, and now he’d given up Jacques. 

“Willow slapped me,” He admitted before the other could start pushing. And he grabbed the assignment file from James’ hand. They both already knew he was going to take the assignment. Even if he wasn’t in charge of the project, for his metal soldiers, he still wanted to work on the project. Even if it wasn’t what he had anticipated his plans to be for, he wanted to be a part of it. 

“Why would Willow-”

“Because I was fucking her husband,” 

It was crass,crude, and didn’t address what their relationship actually had been. He read over the file, pushing away everything else. The feelings that bubbled in his chest. The shocked and slightly horrified look on James' face. The judgement and the want for more answers. The uncertainty that the other wanted to ask the questions at all. 

“I see you’ve had someone else work on my designs. They did a terrible job,” 

“Arthur,” 

“I don’t have time to rework these designs before I leave, I’ll have to do them on site,” 

“Wait can we talk about what happened,”

“No we can’t James,” Arthur looked up from the pages. He blinked at James a bit, “It’s over, and there’s nothing to talk about,” 

“I think there is,”

“And I think it’s none of your business,” He frowned at the other. “You’re the one that pulled away from me. Despite telling me you would always be there for me. Yet I’ve let you continue to use me and my mind to help you climb the military ladder. And look at you. General and Headmaster, looking down at me for my sexual indiscretions,” 

“Arthur,” 

“Forget it James, I don’t need your judgement. You’re not privy to those details of my life anymore. Don’t ask me anymore questions about it,” 

“Alright,” James pursed his lips tightly. 

They were quiet for several minutes, as Arthur finished reading through the file. The quiet was thick and oppressive. Arthur wanted nothing more than to throw the file in his face and tell him to get out. Instead he finished reading the file and handed the folder back. 

“I’ll go. I need a week to take care and hand off my patients while I’m away but I’ll go,”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, It’ll help me clear my head,” Arthur picked the coffee back up and took a sip. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” 

“I don’t,” 

“Alright,” 

\-- 

The call finally came, the night before he was leaving. To work at a remote lab for the next few weeks to several months. All of his patients had other doctor’s to look over them, and other engineers to take over his work of creating specialized prosthetics. There was nothing left for him in Atlas, 

He picked up the scroll when it rang. 

“Dr. Watts here,” 

“Arthur, do you have a moment?” 

“I suppose,” Arthur said, walking about his apartment. “Willow knows,” 

“She does. Thank you for that. You should have let me handle it. Arthur you-”

“Are you going to leave your wife?” Arthur interrupted him. 

“No. I’m not. You already knew that,” 

“Then I don’t think we have anything to talk about Jacques. I’m done,” Arthur folded the shirt he was holding and put it into the suitcase. “I’m not doing this anymore,” 

“Arthur, let’s talk about this. Let me come over,” 

“No I’m busy.” 

“Too busy for me?”

“Yes. I’m packing,” 

Where are you going?” Jacques asked. 

“Classified,” Arthur sighed. “I really have nothing else to say Jacques. You’ve made your choice and I’ve made mine. Goodbye,”

He heard Jacques protests on the other end of the line as he lowered the scroll and hung up the call. He switched his scroll off and tossed it on the bed. He had to focus on getting away for a while. And not dealing with James' indifference, Jacques' manipulation, and his growing disdain for his life in Atlas.

\-- 

Arthur was only a few weeks into the project before he hated it. He was not incharge, reasons for redoing designs were kept from him, and he had to keep redoing work several times before the project manager came to the conclusions Arthur had given in the first place to problems. 

But he didn’t want to go back to Atlas either. 

Nothing excited him. 

Except the thought of leaving everything behind. 

So he planned. And ignored the calls from Jacques, and the personal messages from James. His scroll all but ignored as he worked on an escape from his life. 

It was simple enough for him. 

THe prototypes were known to be volatile, especially with all the exposed dust still being fitted. And hacking the cameras to go out at the right time, to malfunction after he’d entered the room but before he set off the dust explosion. 

He left the half baked blueprints in the room. The explosion would destroy the abomination that had come from all of his initial work. It would set the project behind by years. 

Good. 

Atlas had taken enough from him, and it didn’t deserve to benefit from his hard work in the wake of his faked death. No, he had given too much to other’s, now it was his turn to take back. 

So he blew up the remote lab, and let everyone think he was dead.


End file.
